Introductions
by emirozus
Summary: "Kakashi, one day you'll hold a baby and then you'll never feel the same about them." Team Minato meets Uzumaki Naruto. Requested by Ninjapirate101. —Kakashi-centric.


**A/N: **Giftfic for **Ninjapirate101**! This was a request for Minato, Kakashi, Obito and a baby Naruto, so I just threw Rin in there for a (hopefully) nice Team Minato fic. I've never written any of these guys before so I'm super worried D:

**Disclaimer:** Nah

* * *

><p>Kakashi wasn't one for babies.<p>

Even though he considered himself extremely patient and tolerant for someone his age- a thirteen year old chuunin, soon to be jounin- there were certain things that he would rather avoid: one being some of Obito's annoying and pestering advances towards poor Rin, and another being babies. They were loud, nasty, needy, and completely incapable of taking care of itself. Therefore, by default, Kakashi avoided them like the plague.

Obito wasn't too fond of them, but he could stand taking care of one or handling its needs (probably only because of Rin, though). Obito was nice and pleasant and kind until they left the child, and then he would smack talk about the throw-up and the smelly baby food.

In contrast, though, Rin was just all _for _babies. She would coddle and coo over them, while the two boys would stand off to the side, wondering how she did it. Kakashi supposed it was just because she was a female- that's what females liked, right? Children and families and picket fences.

Kakashi decided that he was going to grow up and become an ANBU, and after a while he'd settle down (he _supposed_, just to satisfy his mother's wishes) with someone who was like Rin- good with the children. He'd be there for the kids, that was a definite- but he _probably_ would try his hardest to avoid the whole early years time… leave it to the wife.

One late night during a mission where Rin was telling him about her plans for her future, Kakashi had let his future plans slip, and instead of scolding him for wanting a submissive wife, she only shook her head and said, "Kakashi, it doesn't work that way. One day you'll hold a baby and then you'll never feel the same about them. I speak from experience."

Kakashi had rolled his eyes and poked the fire. "I don't believe you."

Rin had smiled at him over the fire, and said, "I'll bet that it won't even be your kid."

He never realized how right she'd be.

* * *

><p>"…She looks awfully excited."<p>

"Of course she is, Obito. It's _Rin_, for goodness sake."

"Hey, I hear you guys talking about me!"

Obtio grinned sheepishly while Kakashi merely looked towards the village, where their sensei was supposed to be coming from. He was late, but that was becoming a more common occurrence lately, probably because of the ever-growing belly of Kushina.

"Hey," Rin said in a low voice, getting their attention. "I think I know why sensei is late."

"Why?" Obito asked, using that moment to his advantage to scoot closer to her, pretending that he was just trying to hear her better. Kakashi had to resist rolling his eyes at the blatantly obvious display of interest.

"I think Kushina-san had her baby."

"_What_?" Obito shouted, causing Rin to wince due to their close proximity. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?" he asked.

Rin shrugged. "I was coming home from the market a few nights ago and I saw some ladies freaking out, and then I heard something about her being in labor."

"That makes sense," Obito said. "I mean, we haven't heard from him in a few days. I just _assumed_ he was on a mission or something."

Rin nodded, and then after a moment of thinking she gasped and smiled brightly. "Do you know what this means?"

The two boys blinked and looked at each other. "No…?"

Rin was bouncing now from excitement, and Kakashi was starting to get worried. Nothing good _ever_ came from Rin when she was in a mood like this. "This means that Minato-sensei is _bringing his baby_!"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Obito said, putting his hands up. "What makes you figure?"

"Uh, because why else would he call us all here?" Rin said matter-of-factly. "You do realize that he never mentioned a mission or training or anything."

Obito and Rin kept arguing, but the only thing Kakashi could think about was that he was _not_ looking forward to meeting this baby. He- or she, Kakashi didn't know- was going to be loud, nasty, needy, and dependent, but the difference with this child compared to all the others was that Kakashi was going to have to be near it because it was his _sensei_'s baby, and considering how close the whole Team was, they were probably going to see a lot of him- or her.

Just as Kakashi was wallowing in self-pity, Obito grinned and took up a cocky stance. "Yo, Kakashi," he said, catching his attention. "I see that look on your face, and I know how you hate kids."

Kakashi snuffed indignantly. "I do _not_ hate kids," he argued. "I simply just don't like them."

"Same thing," Obito waved it off. "You do realize that you are going to have to get over that disliking because this is sensei's baby, right?"

"Right, right, whatever."

Rin stepped up beside Obito and gave Kakashi one of her insanely powerful pleading looks. "Kakashi, please try and be nice to the baby… and to sensei. You understand that Minato-sensei loves his child more than he loves himself, and it'll hurt if he sees you being frank-"

"Rin, it'll be fine," Obito stepped in to Kakashi's defense. The Uchiha seemed to notice the small quirk of the lips in thanks from under Kakashi's mask, for he grinned and winked, placing a hand on Rin's forearm in order to get her to back down.

She did hesitantly, but not before saying, "Just promise me you'll try and be nice."

Then Obito was looking at him, waiting, and Kakashi sighed before saying, "Sure, Rin, I'll try."

"Try what?"

The three chuunins jumped in coordination, and turned to find their sensei approaching them with a bundle in his arms. Instead of doing the Rin-thing and yelling at him for scaring her, she squealed and met Minato halfway.

"Sensei!" she exclaimed. "You've brought your baby, haven't you?"

Minato was amused, watching the bouncing kunoichi for a second before setting the bundle in her eager arms. Kakashi and Obito gathered behind her, looking over her shoulder. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"This is my son, Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi was properly stunned because this kid looked so much like sensei already that it was ridiculous. They had the same wild blond hair, even though his was just a patch, and whenever the baby bothered to open his eyes, he found that the same baby blue eyes were gifted to him that Minato had.

Obito seemed to think the same thing, because he said, "Holy crap, sensei, he looks exactly like you!"

Rin only sighed and rocked the baby. "He's beautiful," she murmured.

Kakashi stepped back and Obito followed, leaving their teacher and Rin to talk. "Kakashi," he started. "What do you think it's gonna be like now that sensei has a baby?"

"Different, of course," he replied. "We're going to see a lot less of sensei."

Obito sighed, but then his happy exterior appeared again and he punched Kakashi while saying, "Well that only means that it'll be you and me, seeing as how Rin's probably going to stalk Minato-sensei home."

Kakashi chuckled and then smirked, preparing for a smart comeback when Rin approached with baby Naruto in her arms. She smiled gently and held Naruto out to him.

Kakashi was, once again, properly stunned. He never learned how to hold a _baby_. What if he dropped him and then Minato would probably hate him forever for causing permanent brain damage? Kakashi didn't want to think about that…

Obito laughed beside him and roughly dragged Kakashi's arms into a cradling position. Kakashi furrowed his brows as Rin set Naruto in his arms gently, stepping back to observe with a knowing smile on her face.

From behind Rin, Kakashi could see Minato smiling at him, so Kakashi swallowed the bump in his throat and looked down at the baby.

He was small still- hardly a few days old- but his eyes were open already and exploring everything around him. They were big and bright and blue, like Minato-sensei's. His little tuft of hair was soft against Kakashi's arm, and the shinobi's lips quirked into the smallest of smiles whenever Naruto laughed and tugged on one of the straps on Kakashi's clothes.

Obito grinned beside him. "Aw, I think he likes you."

It was weird, holding Minato-sensei's kid, one who wasn't throwing up or crying or being a _normal_ baby. He supposed that there was a time and place for everything, though. However, he couldn't help but feel a sort of pride for being entrusted to hold Minato-sensei's baby, even if only for a second. The whole thing was weird for him; he couldn't explain it.

As Kakashi passed Naruto to Obito, who had plenty of practice with handling babies because of all the little cousins he had, Rin stepped up beside him with a small smirk. "You should've seen the look on your face."

Kakashi frowned and was about to reply whenever she laughed and cut him off. "It was sweet," she said. "Minato-sensei is happy." And then her voice got louder and she placed her hands on her hips as she asked, "Didn't I tell you that your life would change forever because of that _one_ baby?"

While Obito was demanding to know what she was talking about, Kakashi couldn't help but think that he definitely wouldn't go _that _far.

* * *

><p>Now, Kakashi is much older, and he watches his growing student with a weird sense of nostalgia. He can remember whenever he was a baby, being held by his father and his father's team. Kakashi can remember the tiny body and the bright blue eyes and the little tuft of hair. Kakashi can remember how surprised he was by the calmness of the baby.<p>

But now, Naruto is a grown boy with too much to deal with, and he is loud and boisterous but beneath it all he is just like Minato, which scares Kakashi to no end.

Because if he is just like Minato, then will he die before his time like Minato?

Kakashi doesn't think about it, because he feels like he shouldn't think about stuff like that whenever a fountain of energy like Naruto is around him all the time. But sometimes Kakashi can't help but reminisce, because that day where they all held Naruto was one of their last days together.

He also can't help but think how right Rin turned out to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please, review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading(:


End file.
